Her orange Queen
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: Chika and Riko are in their twenties and married. Or are they? Chika x Riko Lemon!


I'm posting this 2/3 years after writing it. I don't know why. I'll probably make actual content at some point. I will be publishing and finishing all fanfictions I made from my younger ages that I had not published before.

There is yuri here... Obviously... Sort of graphic.

Riko and Chika are both adults in this story.

I do not own anything.

* * *

As soon as Riko stepped into her apartment after a long exhausting day of working at Japanese McDonalds, she could feel and smell something was different. She took off her shoes, and walked into the kitchen, only to see a note from her loving wife "Meet me upstairs ~Chika" was what the note said. Chika had a way of worrying her spouse, even though they had known each other since they were in high school. She peered up the stairs, her ears heard nothing but overwhelming silence. She loved her newly wedded wife, Chika Takami. Or was it Takamaki? No? Shit, Riko had been playing too much Persona 5... Despite her hitting the ripe age of 23, Riko and Chika would act like their normal teenage selves... Chika never really outgrew her school idol thing, she even dropped out of Tokyo University simply so she could become a street performer.

Riko looked up the stairs once more...

"Chika-chan.." Riko called out as she began walking upstairs to their room. There was no response, that's when Riko began to worry a bit for Chika... had she done something wrong?

"Chikachi!" She called out, hoping for a response, and she knocked on the door softly. Still no response. Riko cautiously opened the door, revealing her wife laying on her bed.

"Hello my little orange.." she said sexually, as she put an orange in her mouth seductively. She was wearing her hair down and wild- her panties were orange too and they were very revealing- Riko turned bright red.

"C-Chika-chan!" Riko blushed as she knelt down embarrassingly. How uncouth! How sexy! She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Riko don't you love me?" She said as she walked up to Riko, who was still bright red.

"O-of course!" She said nervously. "You look so hot in that- let's take that off to cool you off, I'll make you wet too!" Chika said as she began to forcefully strip off Riko's apron- first the apron, then her pants, then her shirt- and then she unhooked Riko's large white bra- revealing two sexy boobs, and Riko's red face.

"Riko-chan... you're so beautiful" she said as she glossed her hands along her silky body. Riko shivered at this, she wasn't one to get sexual with anyone, not even her wife.

Riko slowly peered upwards as she was thrown on to the bed. The two engaged in profusely making out- the battle for air began, as Riko began to shove her tongue down Chika's throat and Chika sucked on it- resulting in a wet frenzy. The two began fighting with each other- collapsing tongues on their own tongues. And that's when panties flew off. Chika began to lick Riko's boobs passionately "C-chika!" She moaned as Chika dove into ripened breasts and began to knee Riko's vagina- which turned on the naughty red head. Noises escaped Riko's golden throat, Chika's face turned red at this- how could someone's moans sound so beautiful?! She was quite baffled in all honesty.

Chika moved swiftly down to Riko's pelvic region and began to run around her clitoris. "CHIKA DONT TEASE ME!" Riko moaned frantically, her bangs a sweaty mess. Chika continued to finger the poor girl, but refusing the g-spot.

"Oh.. Riko- you're so wet..." Chika said as Riko moaned loudly, almost a scream. Grabbing Riko's amazing idol thighs, Chika released the kraken in between Riko's legs as she began to eat inside of it viciously, Riko's moans filled the apartment corridor with the sounds of two girls having fun. Chika slowly ate out of Riko's prize, the vagina was fully erect and dripping with what seemed to be both Riko's juices and Chika's saliva. The two girls continued exchanging moans, Riko's the loudest- "CHIKA I AM GOING TO CUM" she yelled before everything seemed to spray out of her vagina. Chika smiled at her work, Riko's face was now red with blush and enjoyment. "My turn" Chika said as she turned her ass around to face Riko's face. Riko was now extremely horny and began to smack Chika's ass, "Oooh" she yelled with each blast to her cheeky round butt. Riko enjoyed this- and decided to begin straight up humping her girlfriend.

"Riko! You n-naughty girl!" She said breathing heavily as Riko began to suck on Chika's neck, leaving trails of hickeys.

"I love you" she said and continued moaning, "I love you too" Riko huffed. The two continued the sex frenzy until Riko pulled a sharp object out of her ass. "Riko-chan... how long has that been up there for?" Chika asked. "Since I've been able to afford it" she said, her face was covered in cum.

"Takami Chika, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she cried out as the two continued to have sex. "But Riko-chan" she said cautiously as she was sucking on Riko's tit.

"What's wrong Chikachi?" She asked worryingly.

"Didn't we get married already? I mean in the beginning of the story we were already married" Riko didn't know what to say to that one.

* * *

I'm so sorry you had to read that


End file.
